1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly sunglasses, with double lenses (right-left discrete type lenses).
2. Prior Art
Recently, sunglasses with right and left lenses, respectively exchangeable depending on purposes, have been available in the market. An example of this type is shown in FIG. 6. As shown in the drawing, the rim members 90 of the sunglasses are provided with lens holding sections 92 which hold only the right and left portions of the respective lenses 91. At the time of exchanging lenses, the lenses are detached from and attached to the lens holding sections 92 by force.
However, in the foregoing sunglasses, the right and left portions of the lenses 91 to be held by the lens holding sections 2 have rather sharply curved configurations and extend relatively wide. This construction makes it rather troublesome to exchange lenses.
A possible way to solve the foregoing problem is making portions of the lenses to be held by the lens holding sections 92 narrower or using elastic material as the lens holding sections 92. However, this may be liable to cause inadvertent drop of the lenses.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide eyeglasses in which right and left lenses are easily exchanged and do not inadvertently drop off.
The eyeglasses according to the present invention include a right rim member, a left rim member and a bridge connecting the right and left rim members together. Each of the rim members has a groove extending from an inside area to an upper and a lower area. Respective lenses are, at their inside, upper and lower edges, fitted in the grooves of the rim members, and the lenses are laterally slidable, outwards to be removed and inwards to be attached.
In the eyeglasses according to the present invention, the lenses may have notches which engage with engaging protrusions provided in the grooves. This engagement provides resistance against an inadvertent drop off of the lenses from the eyeglasses.
In the eyeglasses according to the present invention, the rim members have, near nose pieces, openings for letting air in and out from between a wearer""s face and the lenses.
In the eyeglasses according to the present invention, the rim members have cuttings at the portions corresponding to the peripheral areas of the lenses which are not fitted in the grooves, through which the air coming in from the openings is discharged.
The eyeglasses according to the present invention may use spherical lenses.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.